kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Helheim's Fruits
is the original form of the Lockseeds, that grow in the Helheim Forest. They normally look like fruit. However, if anyone has a Sengoku Driver picks them, they turn into Lockseeds. Anyone wearing a Sengoku Driver would not be tempted to eat them. As food The Inves love the Helheim fruits, both as their original state or as Lockseeds, regarding them as their favorite and only food, and will attempt to protect them if they are picked. In the Helheim Forest, Inves eat the fruits by eating the core of the fruit and throwing the rest of it away immediately afterwards when they are done. People who don't wear a Driver when entering Helheim and/or nearby the place where a Helheim crack portal had opened out of nowhere will become tempted to eat the fruits, and it takes outside help to make sure they don't eat it. Effects When a living being does eat a Helheim fruit, be it human or animal, it quickly rewrites the consumer's DNA and minds, and they will turn into an Inves. Small animals like mice will become tiny versions of Elementary Inves, while humans will become Advanced Inves. Should that person already be on the verge of becoming an Inves due to other reasons, such as exposure to the Forbidden Fruit or being wounded by Over Lords, eating the fruit will instead evolve them into an Over Lord Inves, and increase their power. Confirmed Category H Inves In human cases like Ryoji Hase, he turned into an Advanced Inves, where the Yggdrasill higher-ups then calls them "Category H" Inves; Inves that were formerly human. *Yuya Sumii of Team Gaim devoured a Helheim fruit and mutated into a Byakko Inves. He was unknowingly killed by Armored Rider Gaim. *An unnamed maintenance worker devoured a Helheim fruit and mutated into the Komori Inves (Mutant). He was killed by Armored Riders Gaim and Ryugen. *Ryoji Hase of Team Raid Wild devoured a Helheim fruit and mutated into a Hekija Inves. While Gaim tried to help Ryoji reclaim his humanity, he was murdered by New Generation Rider Sigurd when Gaim could not gather the mental fortitude to slay Ryoji. *Kaito Kumon of Team Baron was infected by Redyue in episode 36 from a slash of her halberd. Kaito is able to halt the progression by constantly having on his Genesis Driver. Thanks to the resistance built up by the Genesis Driver, Kaito does not lose his mind when he devoured a Helheim fruit. However, instead of becoming a mere Advanced Inves like the previous cases had, he became an Over Lord, with the power to summon Inves from Helheim. Another additional feat is that he's able to revert back to his human appearance. *Kouta Kazuraba of Team Gaim, after a near-miss while still human in episode 1, eats one in episode 45 after gaining Over Lord Inves DNA through overusing the Kiwami Lockseed to see if Redyue and Rosyuo's claims of this were true by test-eating some fruit in front of Akira. He retained his sense of self and human form, likely due to his willpower, and also gained the additional ability to summon Inves hordes to combat Kaito's. Near-misses These people were tempted to eat a Fruit, but something or someone made them stop. *Kouta Kazuraba almost ate a Helheim fruit when he first entered the forest, but was stopped by Mai who found the Sengoku Driver that Yuya dropped when he mutated into the Byakko Inves. * almost ate a Helheim fruit when he first entered the forest, but was stopped by Kouta by shooting the fruit out of Right's hand with the Musou Saber in Gun Mode. *A desperately hungry Oren Pierre Alfonzo also picked a fruit when he found himself trapped in the forest, but refrained from eating it at the last moment, remembering his survival training which taught him to not consume unknown flora in the field. He becomes the only person ever seen to be tempted to eat a fruit but chooses not to without outside help. On Inves When fruits of Helheim are eaten by Inves themselves, the consumption makes them stronger and evolve their present forms. Elementary Inves, upon eating enough Helheim fruits or Lockseeds, evolve into Advanced Inves. When the Inves in its Advanced state consumes another Helheim fruit or Lockseed, be it the one that summoned them or a completely different Lockseed, such as when the Shika Inves ate Gaim's Ichigo Lockseed, they will evolve into higher form called a . If an Elementary Inves consumes a multitude of Lockseeds, it is capable of bypassing its Advanced form and evolves straight into its Strengthened Form. *Upon eating a bunch of Helheim fruits, a Lion Inves grew to the size of a . *Seeking greater power, the Over Lord Inves Demushu accessed an by eating premature Lockseeds. His transformation was signified by the growth of two horns on his shoulders. Safety After being transformed into Lockseeds, the fruits no longer entice human consumption. This effect can also be mitigated by placing a picked fruit into a sealed container such as a plastic bag, possibly suggesting their attraction technique is an airborne chemical. Helheim Fruit converted into Lockseeds can be used as an alternative food source, transferring the nutrients directly while filtering out the mutagenic aspects, by inserting it in a Sengoku Driver like Kouta Kazuraba and Takatora Kureshima had done, who had used a Himawari Lockseed as a substitute for food. Presumably, this was how the remnants of humanity would survive 10 years after Helheim took over and mutated everything to be too hazardous to eat. Certain monsters have been shown to eat the fruit without it affecting their minds. Chimera wasn't negatively affected by the fruit (though it is unknown how he was able to eat it while within Kosuke's Underworld), instead gaining a boost in power like an Over Lord. Seemingly, other Kamen Rider suits can protect other humans (such as Wizard and Drive), but the other non-Rider suits like the Super Sentai suit can't protect the wearer from the temptation of the fruit (as seen with ). Gallery Attempted eating= Tempted.jpg|Kouta's first attempt to eat a Helheim fruit 1386457248442.jpg|A construction worker about to eat a Helheim fruit; later become Komori Inves (Mutant) 08.png|Hase eating a Helheim fruit; later become Hekija Inves Case File 167.png|Yuya eating a Helheim fruit; later become Byakko Inves 5821d266.jpg| reaching out for a Helheim fruit Oren nom.jpg|Oren almost about to eat a Helheim fruit KaitoEating.png|Kaito eating a Helheim fruit; later become Lord Baron KotaEating.png|Kouta eating a Helheim fruit; later turned into an Over Lord Inves |-| Miscellaneous= Heliem Fruit is glowing.jpg|A Helheim Fruit about to turn into a Lockseed 2013102711 (3).jpg|Kaito picking a Helheim Fruits, later would turned into Mango Lockseed E1ed088b.jpg|A Helheim fruit in a plastic bag to prevent it turn into a Lockseed Helheim fruit with Rider Power.png|Helheim Fruits fusing with a Bujin Rider's power source to form Legend Rider Lockseeds 022ab883.jpg|A Helheim fruit in a jar of water 3c8a6f4f.jpg|Kaito crushing a Helheim fruit in his hand 20150422 004.jpg|Design picture of the Ringo Lockseed Vlcsnap-2014-07-27-14h45m47s206.jpg|Redyue using a Helheim Fruit to stalk Kouta and Ryoma Category:Items